The Silver Haired boy
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: KAKUHIDAN. When the Jashinist church burned down,16 year old orphaned Hidan was left homeless and beaten, until successful 19 year old Kakuzu takes him in. After a while, Hidan's physical and mental wounds heal so Kakuzu tries to let him go, buy Hidan didn't want to...


"Come on, kid! Your church is gone! Without your 'Jashin,' you are worthless! Weak!" The gang threw the kid to the ground. He gasped for air. "Come on! You show no fight! How lame! Maybe we can throw some knifes into the subject!" The gang pulled out some knifes and the kid blacked out.

It was a great day, in Kakuzu's eyes. His job went well and he got a raise. He might have only been 19, but he was successful. Kakuzu walked down the street, and saw something sticking out of a bush near a burned-down building. Kakuzu calmly walked over to whatever the hell it was. What he saw shocked him. A boy with silver hair, about 16, with bleeding gashes and burns all over him, only wearing his underwear. He was wearing a Jashinist necklace. Kakuzu nudged him with his foot. "Kid, are you all right?" He mumbled. The teenager didn't wake up. "Man, these cuts are bad…" Kakuzu said, talking to himself as he got down next to him. Kakuzu picked him up. 'Looks like I have to…' He thought. Kakuzu put the kid on his back and walked home.

Kakuzu cleaned the silver-haired boy up. 'Hopefully, I do this right…' Kakuzu thought as he got out his stitching kit. He stitched his wounds up _carefully _and clothed him. Kakuzu sat down and read the newspaper that was by his chair. And what he saw on the front cover made him gasp. _Jashin church burned down by arsons_ Kakuzu looked at the kid. He was still wearing the Jashin necklace. He came to sudden realization. The boy was by a burned down building. "You escaped from the church fire…" Kakuzu whispered, removing the boy's necklace. He put it on the table. 'I will tell him slowly. He might still be in shock.' He thought as he sat back down. The boy suddenly sat up. "AAAAH!" Kakuzu screamed as he jumped out of the seat. "YOUR STITCHES! DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled. "What happened? Where am I?" The kid yelled as he looked around. Kakuzu noticed something else unusual about the boy. He had purple eyes. Well, compared to Kakuzu, purple eyes weren't all that weird, considering Kakuzu's eyes are even weirder.

The kid looked at his arms. "What happened to me?" He asked. His eyes were wide in fear and confusion. "First, tell me your name." Kakuzu said. "Hidan." He said. "I'm from the Jashin church." Kakuzu sighed. "I didn't want to bring this up so suddenly…" He mumbled. "Hn? What is it?" Hidan asked. "Your church, you lived there, right?" "Yes. I'm an orphan and the church took me in." Hidan nodded. "Hidan… your church was burned down yesterday." Hidan gaped and his eyes filled with tears. "Oh…nononono…It can't be true!" "It is true. I'm sorry." Kakuzu said, hugging Hidan, who was crying now. "The church…it's really gone…" Hidan reached for his chest to grab his necklace. "What the- where is it?" Kakuzu grabbed it off the table and handed it to him. "Right here." Hidan closed his eyes and held it. Hidan was still curled up on Kakuzu's lap. "You'll be okay." Kakuzu said. "You'll be okay…" Kakuzu rubbed his hand through Hidan's hair. Hidan was shaking from crying. "Y-you don-t kno-ow tha-at" Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's shirt. Kakuzu sighed. "You're right. I don't."

Kakuzu and Hidan eventually fell asleep. Kakuzu woke up first the next morning and looked at Hidan, who was peacefully sleeping on Kakuzu's lap. 'I guess I can look after him until he fully heals. Then he can leave.' Hidan woke up.

"Good morning, err uhhm… What's your name?"

"Kakuzu."

"Good morning, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's head. "Morning." Kakuzu mumbled. "Are you hungry?" "Yeah!" Hidan got off Kakuzu so he could get up. Kakuzu stretched. "God, you're heavy." Kakuzu walked into the kitchen. "Cereal?" He asked. "Anything's fine with me." Hidan replied. Kakuzu got some bowls and the cereal and sat down. "So, Hidan, are you going to be okay without the church?" Hidan looked down and shrugged. "I dunno. That church had my whole life in it and my 'parents' probably died in the fire. I barley remember anything from that incident." Kakuzu nodded. Hidan sighed. "I guess I have to cope, though." Kakuzu stood up and cleared his bowl. "I have to go to work, mind the house or else I'll send you to boarding school." "Okay, Kakuzu! Have a nice day!" "There's soup in the fridge if you get hungry." Kakuzu said, shutting the door.

Hidan sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Kakuzu's so nice!" He said to himself. "I guess I'm lucky, after all, I could have died." About five hours later, Kakuzu ran in. "Hidan! Come with me!" Kakuzu and Hidan ran into the bedroom. Kakuzu handed him a red button-up t shirt and expensive blue jeans. "What? What are we doing?" "I'm going on a business trip. You're coming with."


End file.
